Miraculous Tigerlily
by animefairy299
Summary: A new home A new school With powers ? Along with a whole alot of crazy This is not what Florence Petit expected
1. Chapter 1

_Ladybug,Chatnoir and Tigerlily Origins part 1_

( sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's)

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Three of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction and the ribbons of the Tiger which represents the balance of of these powers so if one falls into the wrong path they would be able to help them . According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power."a voice said.

"What we is the voice coming from?"

"Who are you ?"

"Why is everything so dark ?

*Beep beep beep beep*

Waking up to the sound for her alarm wasn't that hard for her sometimes the only thing that was bugging her was the fact that she is now a new girl at school.

Her burgundy hair and herheterochromia eyes made stand out alot she never ready was picky with what to wear she would mostly wear long skirts and sundresses with her hair in ponytails, buns or braids only wear it down when sleeping.

Today is the first day of school but to Florence Petit it was a new school and new home after 13 years of growing up in the country side of France. Now she had to go to a new school in Paris new thing's were about to happen today more then anyone could imagine.

"I think I'll with ponytails today right mom ?"Florence asked a picture of a woman with the same burgundy hair but with two green eye the women in picture was smiling wearing a purple tank top and grey skirt with her hair in a braids she looked about 18 in the picture.

After she was done with putting her hair into two high ponytails made her way to her closest and picked out a pink sundress with black flants but you can't see them with how long her dress is.

"Time to go bye mom, dad is already at work and won't be back for a few days love you" flo said as she went to the kitchen picked up an two apples ,a water bottle and her book bag she lock the door and made her way to her new school.

As flo walked down the street she noticed an old man kneeling on the ground trying to pick up an apple but then it rolled on to the round and got ran over. Flo remembered the extra Apple she was save and decided to walk over a give it to him.

"Here Sir you going you need it more then i do" she said giving him the apple.

"Thank you young lady you have lovely hair and eyes by the way" he said giving her a smile.

With that Flo heard a bell ring"Oh no I'm late on my first day excuse me sir "she said running towards the school.

As she made her way to her first class she sat down in the front row on the right side and noticed two girls behind her.

She was about to get a book wgen a hand slammed on her desk making her jump a little she look up to see a blonde hair girl.

"Well well nice hair dye and eye contacts new girl number two,also nice dress did you get it at a doll shop ?"she asked with a smirk on her face.

Flo just looked at her for a second before speaking.

"I like your lips thats great plastic surgery"Flo said.

"What? Why you little -"before the blonde could finish a teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone lets settle down and start a great lesson"said Miss Bustier.

After class was over flo got up from her seat and start to pack up for her next class she noticed two girls walking up to her.

"Hi I'm Alya and this is Marinette your new right ?"a girl dark hair with light tips asked along with a girl with blue hair and eyes.

"Yes ,nice to meet you I'm Florence Petit "flo anwered.

"What to go to the libary with us?"asked Marinette.

"Um sure" flo said

After they arrived at the library they started having a good bonuding time Suddenly a large cry echoed all around the library and a monster made out of stone showed up and everyone started running for their lifes,Alya picking up Marinette and drags her by the hand. Flo just stood in the same spout in fear after a few moments she began to run home.

After locking the front door she made her way to her bedroom and tried to calm down. Taking deep breathes running her hands through your hair she noticed one of her ponytails came undone and that the hair tie broke.

"Oh man it broke i only have one now"Florence said with a sigh and decides to turn on the TV to see what was going on.

As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control the reporter said.

Florence turned off the TV and walked over to her mirror holding her hands close to her chest.

"Dad please come home i need you"she said.

She look down from her mirror and saw a black hexagonal box .

"What is this?"She opened it then it started glowing"Huh?" it was glowing, flickering slowly before suddenly a light burst out. She covered her eyes to keep from getting the light she opened her eyes to see a little flying creature that looks like a tiger.

"Um are you a ghost or something" flo asked.

"My name is Tipu I'm a kwami i can give you powers and you have the power of balance creation and destruction nice to meet you Florence" the kwami said.

"What I'm just a girl who a little socially awkward and how do you know my name?"flo looked at tipu wondering if she was dreaming.

" i know everything about you flo ,you are one of the three that were chosen to be Heroes"Tipu said.

"Me a hero?"Florence asked with her hair covering her eyes.

"Put on the hair ribbons and say Tipu stripes on fur" tipu said with a smile.

Flo took off her hair tie and re tie her hair with the black ribbons into ponytails.

Tipu! Stripes on Fur!

Tipu disappeared into the hair ribbons and light surrounded her entire body, she open your eyes to see her outfit completely changed.

"Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super whip that looks like a tail on my costume" said flo looking nervous.

The felt like a spandex suit but didn't look like it, an orange and striped shirt the shoulder part of the outfit was brown and felt like armor ,orange pants with brown boots,a black stache went around her waist like a belt ,the once black ribbons had orange stripes on them now, on the back of her pants was a whip that looks like a tail going down and the mask covered a good part of her face.

"Ok time find my partner's i guess"flo muttered to herself.

She got her whip and started swinging off roof to roof ,a few moments of looking around she saw a girl in a red suit with black dots and a boy in a ful black suit with cat ears headed into towers eachother they both fall and getting hung by the yo-yo.

"Are two ok?"flo asked as she landed nect to them helping them get down.

"So, you two must be the patners my kwami told me about. i'm mmm... chat noir, yeah, Chat Noir. You?" Chat said as Florence smiled and looked over to the red girl who was yanking on her yo-yo trying to get it down while Flo tried to figure out how to use your whip correctly but looked over at him and answered "just call me ... Tigerlily"the other girl in red answered clumsy girl.

"No sweat, clumsy girl,Tigerlily I'm learning the ropes too"Chat noir said.

Suddenly, the floor trembles and it felt like something was going to break

"Well guess that our sign to leave and get to work" flo said.

"Hey! Where are you going?"red asked.

"To save Paris, right?"chat asked.

*Parc des Princes *

"KIMMM! So, who's boss now?"Stoneheart asked a boy who was running away.

"Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you"chat said.

"Guess you're talking about yourself?" Stone guy asked as he tried to grab them making the three jump out of the way. Stone guy then swung down a fist trying to hit Chat. the cat dodged once again as he leapt up aiming to hit his head while Florence darted over and whacked his knee hoping to knock him off that didn't do much except make the stone guy grow bigger ,the two blinked and looked at one another for an idea then looked for red girl.

"It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!"chat shouted.

"Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different"red stated.

"Different how?" chat asked.

"Uhhh... I don't know"Red admitted.

'There has to be something we can do there has to by something' flo thought trying to be calm the situation.

"Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch"chat said as his fist had black bubbles coming out of it.

"I don't need a superpower to destroy everything"Red stated.

Chat Noir uses his cataclysm to break the

" No, don't do that!"red warned.

"Cool. It's just you and me now!

Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!"chat said.

"Cat Noir! Wait!"yelled red.

Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.

"Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power" chat said as Stoneheart throws him away.

"And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?" Red girl asked.

" i guess I was a little excited about my new life" chat said with a grin.

"I think Reckless is more of a word i would use for you" Flo rolled her eyes.

"Well, up to me. Lucky Charm!"Red girl yelled and a shuit appeared.

"Super power?"Chat noir questioned.

"My Kwami told me we have to destroy the object the whatchacallit- ah, the Akuma is hiding in."said red girl.

"Well, he's made entirely out of stone." chat stated.

"His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!" Red girl explained.

"So what's your plan?"Chat asked.

"I'll distract him" flo said as she ran towards the monster."besides i have both of your guys powers for balance and i know i can't hit him or he'll get bigger"

She begin to swing her whip that reached one of stoneheart's hands wrapping it around him and decided to swing back and forth from one side to the other to distract him,after a good few minutes he finally grabbed her and toast to the ground luckly chat caught her bridal style then put her down on the ground gently.

"Catch me if you can!"red girl yelled, Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Red girl."And now... Alya, the tap! "Red shouted.

Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Red breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.

"This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome."chat grinned.

"Is someone in love already?"flo asked getting up from the ground coughing a little" toast hurt alot more than I it would"

"You both were incredible, miss Lily and... uh... Bug lady. You did it! "Chat cheered.

"We did it all three of us , partners"Red said.

"Pound it! "They fist pumped Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps.

"You should get going. Our identities must remain secret" Red said.

"Farewell, m'lady and madam. Let's do this again soon, okay?chat explain.

"Did you just call me madam ?um I'm going home" flo said blushing like crazy while running home.

*Later*

"So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!"a reporter said.

"We did it I have to admit,i still feel nervous about the whole thing"flo stated while laying down on her bad with a smile.

"But you did well Florence"tipu said sitting on flo's head.

"I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug,Cat Noir and Tigerlily"Mr. Bourgeois announced.

"Ladybug huh? better then red girl i have a feeling things through get more interesting"Flo smiled and turned to Tipu" by the way do you need to eat anything"

"Meatballs" tipu said with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Ok little guy I'll get you some"flo walked into the kitchen.

:A few hours later:

Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug,Cat Noir and Tigerlily, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever? "The reporter said.

"But we you beat him,how can this happened?"Florence started to panic.

"An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!"Tipu said.

"Oh,no we messed up,how could we mess up?" Tears started to form on her eyes.

"Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!"Tipu said with a smile.

" Ok ,I'll try to keep calm about it but I'm worried ok "flo said with tears starting to fall from the coners of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ladybug,Chatnoir and Tigerlily Origins part 2_

( sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's)

"Paris is relying on our new guardian angels Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Tigerlily. To save us in our time of need." Florence groaned when her picture popped up on tv as she buried her face in her pillow with an audible groan not wanting to go out but got up anyway since she still had to go to school.

"Hey Tipu ladybug and I can purify Akuma's ,but if I do it it takes over transformation time right ?" Flo asked.

"Yes thats correct in a way but you also have a trump card if you don't use lucy charm or Cataclysm you can slow down your transformation time if did only use one you can hold your transformation but only for a few extra minutes you'll have energy from your body taken away."Tipu explained.

"You also said the glass over my eyes in my mask is one way glass,no one can see my eyes but i can see them right?"flo asked.

"Yes so no one can figure out who you are"Tipu replied.

"Time to get ready for school you can hide in my backpack"flo said with a smile.

Without question Tipu flew into the bag while walking to school flo started walking with Alya and Marinette .flo tried to stay positive with a smile.

"Ladyblog, bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! Check out the number of views since I posted a video!" Alya said while showing Flo and Marinette her phone.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a little while I need to just step back for a moment" flo said turning around and walking back to the front of the school to sit on the stair case.

Than she felt herself bump into someone, flo got knocked to the ground and felt her arm scrape a little.

"Oh my gosh !are you okay ?sorry I didn't know where I was going"flo looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I think i need to go to the nurses office" flo said getting up from the ground.

"Let me walk you there to make up for bumping into you "the boy replied walking with flo into the school.

"You don't have to I'll be fine ,I'm Florence Petit by the way, I think I should introduce myself after bumping into you what's your name ?"flo stated with a nervous smile.

"Oh its- Adrikins! You came!" they both looked forward to see Chloe runnin towards them she pushed flo out of the way and hugged the boy.

Flo give chloe a quick glare and walks towards the nurses office while opening the door flo felt a little stinging coming from her arm.

"Oh hello Florence this is a surprise I didn't expect to see a new student so soon in my office"(do they have a school nurse?)the nurse said rise her glasses a little bit.

"Um scraped my arm a little after I bumped into someone" flo explained with a shy tone to her voice.

"Alright let's have a look" she said as far as walked over to her and showed her arm quickly clean the wound and wrap the bandages around"there you go and here's a note for class have a good day"

"Thank you"flo said as she took the not and stared heading back to class.

"Florence Petit? Is she not here today ?"

"Sorry I'm late i needed to go to the nurses office heres my note"flo explained handing the note to .

"Take your seat Florence" replied excusing Florence.

"Ivan Bruel-" at that the stone being busted through the door screaming 'present' .

Flo ducked under her desk crawling her way out of the classroom and hid in a empty room to let Tipu fly out of her bag.

"Don't worry you'll ok Florence just believe in yourself"said with care in his eyes.

Flo stared at him for a few minutes took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before her before adjusting her ponytails.

"Tipu !stripes on fur!"

Light surrounded Florence once more into Tigerlily.

After awhile of fighting off the little minions of stoneheart finally found her partner's Ladybug looking brave and chat hanging upsidedown.

"my lady have i ever told you that you turn our world upside down?" Chat said with a wink at the end making Florence smile at the clever joke. though his timing could be a bit better she had to admit when the stone beings closed in on them.

"No time for flirting you two we still need to save the day"Florence say with a smile.

The three heroes looked at the Eiffel tower. where at the moment a giant Stoneheart was holding his two hostages with the police and mayor surrounding the place.

"Ok, how do we fight him now? he's like king kong now!" Florence stated as the three looked at one another but silently agreed to make it up as they go and started their way over. Flo could hear the mayor demanding his daughters return. Florence grumbled and rolled her eyes that wasn't going to-

"you know what!? you're welcome to her!" Stoneheart stated before chucking the blonde. Florence blinked and looked up to see the blonde flying their way.

"Chloe!?" Florence shouted in concern. sure Chloe was the meanest girl in school but she didn't have to get killed because of it! Flo watched in slow motion at how Ladybug swooped in catching he blonde like a pro.

"we are clear to attack!" an officer with a broken arm stated as Ladybug turned around to face them.

"NO! you can't do that not only will you make things worse but there is still another hostage up there!" Ladybug stated as Florence nodded in agreement. The officer only scoffed at the three.

"yeah, yeah, kids move aside and let the pros do their job. Besides you all already failed once!" he stated.

"he's right you know." Ladybug stated as Florence and Chat looked at her. "if I'd of captured Stonehearts Akuma the first time none of this would have happened. i knew i wasn't the right one for thi-"

"You're not the only one at fault here ,we are new at this none of us really expected this in our life's let's be honest we are just normal kids underneath the mask we wear ,also I'm supposed to represent balance between you two which means I also had to purify the Akuma and I don't know how to ,the only thing we can do is move forward and try to do things right!"Florence said with her body trembling.

"She'd right. because without you Chloe over there wouldn't be here. and without us the citizens won't make it. trust me with our skills combined we can do it!" Chat said placing a hand on ladybugs left shoulder.

"because we are a team I: Tigerlily ,Chat Noir, and you Ladybug. we are all in this!" Florence said as Ladybug looked at the two and smiled.

"Ok!" she said happily before Stonehearts loud coughing caught their attention.

"Is he ok?" Florence asked watching as he belched up a massive load of purple butterflies before collapsing onto his back.

"What the hell!?" Ladybug shouted as the purple cloud took form in the shape of a face.

"People of paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth." the face said as the three looked at one another.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir,Tigerlily give me the ladybug earrings,the cat ring and tiger ribbons now. you've caused enough damage to these innocent people." Hawkmoths' face said as Florence growled and ran up to the cloud.

"You are just trying to reverse the roles here!" Florence stated loud and clear for everyone to hear. "i mean look at what you caused to the innocent people who have been tainted by one of those butterflies that are making your face right now! And just what do you hope to gain from all of this?" Florence continued as Hawkmoth only grinned.

"what do you think you can do? you're nothing but a tiny little pillar that has no further use. " Hawkmoth said.

With that ladybug took charge

"Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (jumps up and uses her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (uses her yo-yo to make Hawk moth disappear and catches the akuma. Cat Noir,Flo and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Tigerlily will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies comes out of it.)

"Wow. Whoever she is, beneath that mask, I love that girl."Chat said with a love struck look on his face.

" I think she's just as Brave underneath the mask as she is with the mask just doesn't show it as much"flo replied with a smirk.

"You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" Stoneheart Yelled(climbs up the tower).

"We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him."Chat noir yelled.

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is."ladybug told her team.

"In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So..."chat explained.

"So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène-"Ladybug started.

"we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just they don't know it yet."Flo finished.

"Ugh... Not really following you, but... guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out."Chat said.

...On top of the Eiffel Tower...

"Help! I'm scared of heights!"Mylène yelled.

"Everything's gonna be alright!"ladybug told Mylène.

"How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?"Chat noir asked.

" By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (a parachute appears) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?"ladybug asked.

(Gets thrown away by a stone being) You sure you know what you're doing?Chat noir asked.

"We'll find out soon enough! (Uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand) His hand! Get ready! Ladybug shouted.

Ladybug starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it with his staff and the Akuma come out.

"Home run! (Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the tower. She jumps down to rescue them) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan! Tigerlily get the Akuma."ladybug yelled.

"Cataclysm!"Chat noir yelled.

While he uses his cataclysm to make his stick rusty. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and her. Making it enough time for flo to wrap her whip around the Akuma and capture it.

" Gotcha!" Then releases the akuma, turned into a butterfly"Bye bye little butterfly" Flo said.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"ladybug yelled. (turns the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people)

"Whoa... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"chat noir asked.

"How beautiful" Flo replied while landing on the ground ,even though you couldn't see her eyes through the one-way glass on mask you can tell they where amused.

"Yeah... It's beautiful... and amazing... It's...um... Miraculous! "Ladybug yelled.

"This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You,Tigerlily and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your miraculouses. I will get the absolute power!And then my secret dream will come ture!"

'huh ? Was that hawkmoth ?'flo thought when she heard the vioce in her head.

"I think you two have things to talk about. Hm? "Ladybug asked Mylène and Ivan.

"Oh, uh... I... Uh..."Ivan stuttered.

"Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song"Ladybug explained.(gives the paper to Mylène)

"Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing"Mylène told Ivan.

"It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle."Ivan told her . (Mylène hugs Ivan)

"Oh, they're so made for each other"Ladybug said with passion.

"Like us too"Chat noir said with a smile.(His Miraculous beeps)

"Looks like you don't have anymore time for flirting chat "flo giggles.

Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.

"Can't wait, m'lady and you to madam."chat replied.

With that flo the left to find a place to hide so she can transform back.

"I told you it would work out your team save the day and you'll still get to have friends flo "Tipu said with

"Hey Tipu how come i can hear hawkmoth's voice in my head?" Flo ask with a little worried expression on her face.

"It's a side effect for having the tiger miraculous ,you can have intense hearing sometimes"Tipu explained.

"Ok tipu let's go back to school"flo told him as he flew into her backpack.

after school it was raining but felt pretty normal but flo's arm was still hurting a little from when she fell without noticing adrien was walking towards her .

"Hey Florence i wanted to see of you were all right I'm still really sorry you got hurt and I'm Adrien by the way I'm sorry that Chloe interrupted earlier" adrien said with a nervous look on his face.

"It's fine Adrien"flo replied with a smile.

"I'm new to this school and making friend's i was wondering if we can be friends?"Adrien asked.

"I think that makes the two of us except I moved to Paris you've been here your whole life and I've never really made any friends either so yes I'll like to be friend" flo replied with a smile.

Then flo found herself staring into his eyes for a few seconds.

"Um are you ok you've been staring at me" Adrien asked.

"I just noticed that me and you have the same shade of green eyes or eye in my part"flo said while taking out her umbrella.

"Oh thank you i guess ,i wanted to say this earlier but your hair and eyes go well together" Adrian said with a nervous smile.

" thank you see at school tomorrow" flo said turning around and walking towards her home.

"See you Florence "Adrian said waving bye.

'Why is my heart beating for fast'Flo asked herself.

...later that week...

'ok flo you managed to make three new friends since you got to Paris so far so good'Flo thought happily in herself with a the smile on your face but didn't notice she bumped right into some : again:

"Sorry are you ok"the person she bumped into asked.

Flo look up to see a boy with orange hair and turquoise eyes carrying a sketchbook.

"No I'm sorry I'm the one who didn't notice where she was going" Florence apologize with blush on her face."I'm Florence"

"Nathaniel , see you around i guess"he said walking away.

Leaving Flo blushing with her heart beat faster once more .

'It's not normally two boys at once is it?! is it?!' Florence thought as a cheeks were now steaming.

...at lunch...

"Hey girl, guess what? Marinette here has a crush on Adrien Agreste!" Alya stated as Marinette glared.

"Alya ! "Marinette shouted with blush on her face.

"By the way Flo who do you have a crush on?"Alya asked while eating on of the cookies Marinette brought for lunch.

"Well you can said it's complicated"Florence answered taking a sip out of juice box.

"Really who is it Flo ?"Marinette asked raising her eyebrows.

*bell rings*

"Come on guys let's head back to class" flo said getting up from her seat.

...during class...

Florence was too distracted to even hear what was going on in class, guitar hands holding her face elbows on the desk she's had thinking about at Adrien and Nathaniel.

'why am i thinking about boys now' Flo yelled at herself mentally.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Bubbler_

( Sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's and if you want to see art for some parts of this story i made here's my deviantART- Yukio-Yui-Chan)

"So your going to give Adrien a pushie you made for he's birthday gift ?"Tipu asked with two meatballs in his mouth.

"Yes i hope he likes it this is the first time I've very given a present to someone who isn't dad on their birthday"Flo told him holding a box with black wrapping paper and a green bow.

"You are just to cute for your own good flo and very talented."Tipu cheered her on with a giggle.

Florence went to her closest and picked out a dark purple dree with light purple sleeves and put her hair in buns ribbons. tied tight .

"Let's go Tipu"flo said grabbing her bag and a chocolate muffin as Tipu flew into the bag.

Half to school flo was eating her muffin and her phone was ringing.

#Beep beep#

Look at the name that appeared on her phone and smile.

"Hey dad"flo said trying not to sound like her mouth was full."how was that flight to Russia ?was the ice skater princess hard to work with ?"

"The flight was fine and yes for ice princess was more like a whining baby"the voice answered"Let's talk about you,how is school going so far? have you made any friends ?"

"It's fine and i made three friends"Florence said with a smile"are you coming home today ?"

"Yes around 2 after after I get the photos developed and hand them over to Carman"he replied"i love you flo"

"I love you too dad see you at home bye"flo said hanging up her phone.

...at school hiding in the bushes...

"You can do it, you can do it!"Alya and Florence cheered.

"I can do it, I can do it!"(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)" I can't do it, I can't do it!"Marinette said hiding her face with the gift.

(facepalms) "Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time."Alya said. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is).

"You can do it,good luck"Flo said.

" Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)"I uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean..."Marinette tried to get words out.

Then chole came.

(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!"chole cheered.

"Look like she's acting like queen as always "Florence stated as she glared at Chloe." I'll see you guys in a while I need to go home and start making food for when my dad gets back."

...at Florence's house...

The smell of meat cooking ,the sound of vegetables cutting and fresh tea begin made.

The radio on blast then a bubble appeared and starch her up started flying away with a guy in red and yellow holding a bubble blower.

"Hey cutie with different eyes you get to come to a party today with no adults"he said.

Flo didn't know what to say so she went along with it and the bubble started floating her to a mansion setting her down on the ground along with some people she know from class.

A few minutes of waiting Adrien come outside,everyone cheered.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play."Bubbler told everyone"The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!"

"YEAH!"everyone cheered.

"Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Bubbler announced.

Flo was looking for a place to hide went the music changed into a slow dance tune ,she know how to react to so she just stood awkwardly while the music played,then the music changed again.

"Hey who changed my tunes?"Bubbler asked.

"Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. " (she came back after a few minutes)"Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over."ladybug told him.

"Why you gotta be like that?"Bubbler asked.

" You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. "Ladybug said.

Flo finally found a place to hide and lifted the skirt of her dress a little and Tipu flew out.

"It's a good thing I hid underneath your dress"Tipu said.

Flo blushed and gripped the skirt of her dress.

"Let's not talk about that time to transform Tipu."Florence said still blushing.

"Tipu, stripes on fur!"

(Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Chat Noir and Tigerlily enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff,flo wirh her whip, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)

" Looks like I made it just in time."chat said.

"Looks like we'll have fun with this"flo said sarcastically.

" I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Chat Noir's head), but thanks." Ladybug stated.

(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug, Chat Noir and Florence, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until the trio was both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)

"Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air."Bubbler said.

"Dream on, Bubbler."ladybug told him.

"Total party poopers, just like adults."Bubbler told them.

" Kids need adults."ladybug said.

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."Bubbler said.

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!"Flo yelled at him.

Chat Noir mutter to himself, Most adults do anyhow., [yells to Bubbler] "You must bring the adults back!"

"Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?"Bubbler told them. (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the shy with them .The trio scream and the teenagers gasp.)

"Use your Cataclysm! Lilly use your luck charm!"ladybug said.

"Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?"chat asked.

"Are you sure? "Flo asked.

"We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. "Ladybug said.(Chat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms,Flo rolled her eyes.)

"Lucky Charm!"Florence yelled ( out of nowhere a graphing hook appeared)"ok this will help"

" CATACLYSM! "Chat yells.(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)

" Should we see if you land on your feet this time?"ladybug asked.

"No, thanks!"Chat answered.

"I want to live to see my wedding day"Florence stated.

"Your stick and grappling hook, there!"Ladybug told her team. (She points to the Eiffel Tower)

"Got it!"Chat and Flo said at the same time. (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand,Florence pointed her grappling hook in the right angle then shot it where chat's staff was)

"Hang on!"lady said. (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Chat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)

" Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.

"We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is."ladybug told her team.

(Chat Noir's ring alert sounds and flo's ribbons did the same)

"Better hurry."chat said.

Flo nodded as her grappling hook disappeared and she grabbed hold of her whip.

... back at the mansion...

" Where is everybody? Get out here and party!"Bubbler asked.

" Sorry to burst your bubble."ladybug said.

"Ladybug! "(All the teens start to cheer her on.)

" No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler."ladybug said.

"What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?"Bubbler yelled. (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)

"NOOO!" The trio yelled.

"Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!"Bubbler whines to like a small child.

(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)

" I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry."Chat said.

"Me too we have to finish this"Flo said.

"LUCKY CHARM!"ladybug yelled. (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)

"Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? Chat asked.

(Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir and Florence. They dodged them, ending up atop a beam.)

"Could use a little work! Is that all you got? "Chat asked.

(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)

" Got it! "Ladybug yelled.(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir,Lilly cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)

" Go on!"chat challenged him.

"Here we go "flo said keeping her guard up.

(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. Flo burst the bubbles with her whip .The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)

"Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" ladybug yelled.

(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)

" Who? Dude."Nino said looking confused.

(Trio bump their fists)

" Pound it!"

...Aftermath...

After that flo went back to Adrien's house to drop off his gift,after ringing the door bell the gate open and the door open allowing her to go into the house.a few minutes of waiting Adrien come out of one the rooms in the house.

"Hey Florence not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"he asked.

" I came to give you your present, I was going to give it to you earlier ,but then I had something to do at home also that bubbler thing happened so happy birthday"flo said handing him the gift.

"Thank you flo"Adrien said taking the gift.

"I have to go now see you tomorrow bye" flo said waving.

Though the door,down the stairs flo blushed Tipu poked his head out of his hiding place

"I'm sensing love here"he told her with a wink.

/Adrien's pov/(an: I'm going to try pov's for awhile)

"Who was that?" i turned around to see father starring at where Florence was.

"Florence Petit a friend from school she came to give my a present "i said holding up the gift in my hands "why is something wrong?"

"I've never seen crimson hair (AN: found out I write the wrong shade of red in the first chapter my bad)that was natural"he replied then walked away.

'She does have an unusual shade of red but it's pretty' i thought.

I went up to my room and sat on my bad ,unwrapped the present to see a pushed cat with green buttons for eyes, a ribbon tide around its neck with a bell that had an engravement on it that said °In life have a friend that is like a mirror and shadow;Mirror don't lie and shadow never leave°

/back with no pov\

"I'm home and something smells good "Alex Petit said entering his home then felt arms hold him tightly looking down to flo hugging him with a cheery smile.

"Welcome home dad"


	4. Chapter 4

( Sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's and if you want to see art for some parts of this story i made here's my deviantART Yukio-Yui-Chan and my YouTube channel Anim-Nee-Chan for videos of random fandom's)

...at school in 's classroom...

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats." announced.

"Derby hat?"Flo thought.

...After class...

" Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowed fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!"Marinette panicked.

"I've only done a derby hat once"Florence said raising her hand." Also you're overthinking on what could go wrong"

"All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here."Alya said.

"Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end. "Marinette said .

(Adrien walks over.)

"Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench ,Flo stays calm with a blank expression on her face) those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills."Adrien said.

"Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?"Alya told him.

Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.

"Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them) go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh- thanks?"Marinette once again stumbles with her words.

"Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot." Adrien said while leaving.

"He's right you have this contest in the bag" Florence said with a smirk.

"Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win! (back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time."Alya said.

"Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. "Marinette said after panicking(Alya and Florence chuckles.)''

...in Florence's bedroom...

"Dad is so tired from the trip, i hope he'll like something sweet that I'm planning to make"flo said sitting on her chair she has next to her mirror.

"He loves your cooking flo and he's not the only one"Tipu said with drool coming out of his mouth.

Flo smile and turned on the t.v to watch the news.

"Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement."the reporter said.

[from screen] Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises) the weirdo disappeared on the screen.

With that Flo stood up from her chair and walked over to her window.

"And that is our cue to leave, Tipu stripes on fur!" Flo said.

...up on some rooftops...

"Now this is weirder than weird."ladybug said.

"Yup it's weird in big city's I'm still not use to anything around here" Florence said with a frown on her face.

"Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I'm allergic to feathers." (sneezes again)Chat said trying not to sneeze.

"That's helpful."ladybug said.

"Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace."Chat said.

"What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP."ladybug told her team.

"Let's go find a weirdo"flo said with a nervous look.

"Where are we going to find him?"Chat asked.

"Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us."ladybug said.

...at the park...

( Chat was wear a disguise starts to whistle and then starts to dance)

"This is not the time for games"flo said with her eyebrows twitching out of anger.

" Act natural or he'll never show up!"ladybug whispered/ yelled.

"What do you mean? I am acting natural."Chat asked.

(a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)

"Ladybug,Cat Noir and Tigerlily ? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons!" ordered.

(He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug,Tigerlily and Chat Noir are still waiting.)

"Where is he? He should've been here by now."Ladybug stated.

(Pigeons start flying overhead. Chat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Chat Noir away.)

"What the-" lady said looking around.

(Ladybug and Tigerlily runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug and Tigerlily arrive.)

"Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?"Chat asked

"He's gotta be here somewhere..."ladybug said.

Flo just stood quietly close her eyes and listen trying to see if she can hear where he's at.

(Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)

"Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden."Flo said.

(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)

"Got any bright ideas, bug?"Chat asked.

"You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.) Look!"Lady said.

"Turpy day, I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two..." started to count.

"Cat Noir, the bars!"Lady yelled.

"CATACLYSM! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him) Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken."Chat smirked.

"Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone." said. (He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)

(a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug,Cat Noir and Florence, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)

"Ah!" trio screamed.

"I'm not done with you yet!" said. (He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)

" I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!"Chat panicked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag."Lady said.

" Ha ha, very funny."Chat Said sarcastically.

(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)

"Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? "André asked.

"Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need."Chat said.

"An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?"André asked.

"Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?"Chat asked and run away.

...After a few minutes later...

"Great, I can get a much better view from here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them." ladybug said.

"Yup yup"Florence agreed blowing some hair out of her face.

(The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)

"Ready when you are, LB,TL?Chat asked with a smirk.

"Let's go!"ladybug said.

( following the pigeons)

"So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted."ladybug said.

"The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert."chat said.

" Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended."Flo said.

"Let's set the cat among the pigeons."chat said.

"Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan."ladybug said.

(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)

"If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him."ladybug said.

"Let's go, early bird gets the worm! "Chat said"

" you and your puns I swear" flo said .

(Chat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, flo stayed a few steps back and keeped her guard up ,so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)

"So much for the element of surprise." Flo stated feeling slightly irritated.

(They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)

"Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you." said.

Cat Noir: I'd be honored.

(Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir, Ladybug and flo back towards the cage.)

"Get us out of here, Ladybug!"one of the park keepers said.

" it's nice to know that me and chat are appreciated"flo said sarcastically loud enough for them to hear.

"LUCKY CHARM! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? Lady asked.

"You can't buy yourself out of here!" said.

(Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)

"Tigerlily!"ladybug yelled.

" Yeah! " flo said and Swang her whip hard enough to split the bag in half.

" Snack time, pigeons! "Lady said.

(Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)

"My bird call! Nooo!" cried.

"Chat Noir, grab it!"lady told him.

(He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Chat Noir recovers, he runs toward it try to run over as much as you can but then tripped and started to slide over. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Chat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Chat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)

"Yes! (The akuma flies out of the broken bird call) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! "Ladybug shouted.

(The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)

"What happened? Where am I?"Xavier asked.

"Pound it!" The trio fist-pump.

...at school wait for Marinette with Alya...

"I can't wait to see her design"flo said twirling her hair with her fingers.

A moment later Marinette come running

"Where have you been? You got your hat?"Alya asked.

Marinette: Yep, here.

(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens and Florence Keep Calm as always)

" But, it's the same as Chloé's."Alya told her.

"What?! "Mari asked.

"Chloe the copycat with fake lips" flo said glaring at the blonde girl with a ponytail.

"Ugh, that thieving little brat!" Marinette said.

"Do you want me to take care of it?"Alya asked.

Marinette: I think I can handle this.

"Go Mari"flo said.

(The judges reach Marinette's hat.)

" Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They do so.) Is this a joke?"Mr. Agreste asked.

"No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? Chloe fake cries.

" I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design."Marinette said.

Gabriel: Go ahead.

"Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine." Mari explained.

(Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)

"Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss... "Mr. Agreste addressed Marinette but didn't know her name.

"Marinette." Adrien answered.

"Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette. You're the winner." said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"Marinette praised.

"Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign." said

"Awesome job, Marinette. (He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.) A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers." He said.

" Gesundheit! "Marinette and Florence said at the same time.

"Thanks "Adrien said then sneezea again.

'I feel like I've haerd voice from somewhere before'flo thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stormy weather_

( Sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's and if you want to see art for some parts of this story i made here's my deviantART Yukio-Yui-Chan and my YouTube channel Anim-Nee-Chan for videos of random fandom's)

A beautiful sunny day in Paris Florence was walking with Alya with a lollipop in her mouth. After winning a contest she got a card for a terrific candy store thats supposed to last for a month and she already got through her fifth lollipop for today.

"I can't believe you have so much candy and not get a single cavity how do you do it flo? Alya asked

"Just luck "Flo replied handing a lollipop to her.

They arrived for Marinette was at and knocked on the door and Mari answered.

"Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?"Alya said with a smile.

"Now? Adrien is in the park right now?" Marinette asked.

"Yup "flo said though the lollipop in her mouth.

"As we speak!"Alya said.

"Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?"Mari asked.

"The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."Alya told her.

"Don't be mean Alya" flo told her.

"Stop it."Marinette said with a frown.

"Uh, who's she? And the girl with different eyes?"Manon asked.

"Whoops! I forgot about this little detail."Marinette said.

"And who's she?"Florence asked putting her candy out of sight.

"This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!"Marinette told her friends.

"Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?"Alya stated.

"No, I just couldn't... say... no."Marinette finally admitted that she was too nice.

" Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you."Alya said.

"Count on us for extra hands"flo said.

" Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!" Marinette tired to keep her cool.

"You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels."Alya told her.

"I'm an only child"flo said feeling a little bashful.

"Who are you two , anyway?"Manon asked.

" I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!"Alya played along with the little girl.

"And I'm a fairy "flo stated.

"No, you're not! ...Are you?"Manon asked.

(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)

"Okay, let's all go to the park!"Alya said

" Yay!"Manon cheered.

" Okay!"Marinette yelled.

"Ok i guess" flo said being a little shy about the whole thing.

...At the park...

" Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by." Marinette told them.

"Then what?"Alya asked.

"Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!"Marinette squealed.

"I love cute things"Florence said.

" Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie."Alya told Marinette.

(Flo wasn't really paying attention while stuffing her face with candy and the girl's were having a little small talk then flo starting to have an uneasy feeling she looks up Sees Stormy Weather)

'oh no flo 'thought.

(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)

Florence ran into a bush to hide tipu flew out of her candy bag.

"Looks like weather girl has gone crazy" Tipu said with a sigh.

"Time to transform Tipu stripes on fur!"

/After transforming\

Chat flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.

(Ladybug and Tigerlily appeared and lifts him)

"I thought cats always landed on their feet."ladybug said.

"And a cat's eye reveals everything"flo said.

"Why thanks, my lady and madame, but I had it covered."Chat told them with a smile.

"Huh? No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. But you're welcome."lady said.

"We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! "Stormy Weather said.(She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)

(Chat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and smiling then flo kicked his shins and Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)

"You just won yourself a cat fight!"chat told her.

"Black ice! "Stormy weather yelled(She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice Weather girl sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)

"A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!"Chat said.

Ladybug grabs Chat Noir by his tail" Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap."ladybug told him.

"You got a plan?"chat asked.

"I'm ok with any as long as we just get out of here unharmed."flo said.

"Just follow my lead! Lady ordered.

" Not you again! "Stormy weather said.(Fires a windy blast at them)

The trio screamed.

" Huh?"Ladybug said. (sees a bus about to crash into them)

(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving the three of them. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Chat Noir's head.)

"Ow!"chat said.

Ladybug and flo giggled.

...At the tv station...

They ran through the front door of the television studio. As they did, there was a cardboard standee of Aurore.

"She reminds me of someone." Cat Noir observed as we stopped.

"It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol." Ladybug added. 'Hang on Aurore, we're gonna free you from Hawkmoth's influence.'

"In Stormy Weather's world it's a winter wonderland forever!" Stormy Weather exclaimed. They busted through the doors to the set only to find it empty.

"It's a recording!" We heard the sound of laughter. Turning around we came face to face with Stormy Weather. She shot lightning at the lights above us, making them fall. Luckily, the trio dodged in time. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Frosty the Snowgirl is getting away." Chat Noir said. No one couldn't see a thing. Flo kept walking until she bumped into chat.

"Do I hear a couple of damsels in distress?"Chat asked.

"I can see but I'm not use to it unlike you kitty "Flo told him.

"Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!"lady told them.

(grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) "No need to bug out. Just trust me!"Chat told her.

"You flirt"Florence said.

...on the rooftop...

"Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-"ladybug stared.

"Duck!"Chat yelled.

" -follow your lead on this one."ladybug continued.

(Ladybug , Cat Noir and Tigerlily finally reach the top of the building.)

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" Stormy weather said.(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)"There's no way out! Party's over, fools!"

"You're just a sore loser"flo said.

"We're just-"ladybug started. (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)

"Heh-heh... "Chat let out a nervous laugh

"We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"Lady asked.

" Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry."chat said.

Flo smack him upside the head for being sarcastic when they had to be serious

"Just hold your whiskers."lady told him.

"Hail!"Stormy weather said. (A hailstorm appears)

(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield,flo did the same with her whip and protect Ladybug from the hail.)

"So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!"chat said.

"Stop complaining you big baby"flo said.

(ladybug uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) "See that sign over there? Check it out!"Ladybug ordered.

" All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?"Chat asked.

(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an the sign. Flo saw a the few pieces of large rubble heading towards lady and chat so she tied her whip around then and pulled it away from them saving them. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Flo catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)

"Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol the akuma flies away from the parasol.)" No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! "(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)"Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! "Lady yelled.

(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''

"Pound it!" The trio fist-bumped.

...back at the park...

"I hope the girls are okay"Florence said running towards where she left them."Alya and Marinette might be mad at me"

"Don't worry so much "Tipu said eating a piece of candy in his mouth.

( After finding the girl's Alya explain how she got Marinette a photo shoot with Adrien ,but the things to Stormy Weather they didn't get to ,luckily the photographer and Adrian were still there)

"Marinette ! I know what your secret is!"Manon said.

"W-w-what secret?" Marinette gave her a puzzling look

" Ladybug is your best friend. That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!"Manon said" Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya ,Flo, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot."Marinette said.

"Wait. Who is that angel? The photographer looks at Florence who is just eating a piece of chocolate.

Flo looked around for second then points at herself "me?"

The next thing she known she was taking pictures with Adrien.

...Later...

*Talking throw the phone*

*I'm so sorry I ruined your chances on getting a photoshot with Adrien Mari* Flo feeling really guilty.

*it's ok flo* Marinette answered her with a gentle voice.

*are you sure?*

* absolutely I know you don't have a crush on him*Mari told her.

*... course I don't have a crush on Adrien ` I don't know if i like him or Nathaniel More` I'll see you at school tomorrow bye Mari *

*bye flo*

*hangs up*

'I'm am sensing a love triangle"flo turned around to see her dad starring at her.

"Maybe"Florence muttered.

" well I can't tell you how to feel about people ,but can tell you that the best thing you can do is find someone who will be with you forever and to be honest with your friend" Alex said stroking Flo's hair.

Florence smiled and hugged him"thanks dad"


	6. Chapter 6

_Timebreaker+ flashback 1_

( Sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's and if you want to see art for some parts of this story i made here's my deviantART Yukio-Yui-Chan and my YouTube channel Anim-Nee-Chan for videos of random fandom's

~flashback~)

"So your going to be cheering on a friend who's having a race?"

Alexander was drinking a cup of coffee while looking arlt flo who was wear an orange sun dress hair in braids (black ribbons still in hair)with homemade pom pom.

"Yup I'm going to be supportive even though I'm not one for Dangerous races"

Flo looked puzzled .

" I'm also thinking about telling my friend the truth about how I feel about Adrien but like I said I'm still confused about who I like more"

" well I don't know much about how to deal with your situation but know I'm here for you "Alex gave her a smile.

"Thanks dad I'll see you later after the race "flo grabbed her pom-poms and her backpack and went out the door.

"Kid's these day will do anything to keep themselves from being bored whether it's Countryside towns or the big city"Alex picked up a picture of Bridget " then again we are no different were are we my love"

~flashback~

(AN: I couldn't come up with any names so let's just call it an unknown town for right now)

A small town in the countryside that had beautiful little houses filled with color, and there was some old graveyards a few miles off from the town where people like to hike every now and then ,other than that you don't really get anything interesting.

An 11 year old Alexander Petit who had enjoyed the quite area was fixing an old camra he found in he's grandfather's basement.

"Hey Alex!are you still messing around with that camera?"

he turned around to see the only girl who had very very red hair ,you couldn't decide whether or not it was Crimson, burgandy or just bright red ,but it was still an unnatural shade of red that you would think it was died ,but oddly enough it was her natural hair color known as Bridget Leroy( maiden name)

" of course because I want to take lots of pictures so maybe later on in my life I can a photographer"Alex told her as he closed the camera" I think I finally fixed it do you want to be my model for this to see if it came out right?"

"Ok as long as you never use these as for nothing more then examples of what you're capable of as a photographer"she told him .

Was that he backed up a bit ,Bridget smiled and stay as still as she can then there was a click and a flush.

~flashback end~

_where the race was taking pleace_

( Chloe decided take Alix's family heirloom then she dropped it and it got runover, Alix ran off angry so flo when to look for her.)

"I hope she's ok , I can probably get her watch fixed."flo said look for the skater tomboy with pink hair.

" I'm sure she's okay"tipu poked his head out of her backpack" if I know anything is that bonds are stronger then anything and that rage leads to ignorance which blocks wisdom"

"I hope your right"

Then something zoomed past flo she loooked back where her friends.

The only met one sign supervillain Flo behind some stairs and Tipu came out of her bag.

"Tipu stripes on fur!"

-after transformation-

She swung her whip to the ground making it creak trying to knock Timebreaker out of .

"One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!"Timebreaker Smirked.

Chat Noir touches Timebreaker with his staff"Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?"

"Oh brother can't you be serious kitty?!" Flo Snips at him

"Exactly!"

"Don't let her touch you!"

Chat Noir dodges Timebreaker"Missed me! Just a second too late."

"Don't be cocky kitten"

Timebreaker sees Alya and skates towards her and steals her energy

"Well, she wastes no time, does she?"Chat glared at timebreaker.

"It's just cruel "Flo said.

"And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!"

(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)

"Keep your hands to yourself!"

(Timebreaker is about to steal they're energy, but Chat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug and Florence.)

" Chat Noir! Noooo!Oh no chat !"lady and flo yelled.

(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo ,flo catches her with her whip, but they finds themselves dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)

"Everyone, get our of here! Don't let her touch you!"flo said .

Everyone ran away while Florence grab the other flo's hand and took her to a spot where no one can see them.

"I know this is hard to believe but we need to stop timebreaker."

"Is this a back to the future thing happening ?"

"Yes flo you need to transform "

" looks like everyone gets to see double today"Tipu said sitting on top of flo's hair.

"Tipu stripes on fur! "

/ after transforming they caught up with ladybug and Chat\

"Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!"lady told him.

"Which life? I've got nine."

" don't jinx yourself"flo said and other rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!"Lady said.

(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)

"Am I seeing double all of a sudden?"chat asked.

" Another thing we don't have time to explain."Flo said trying to stay focuse.

" We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!,Also little Tigerlily.""Once we get the energy from these two..."We'll have enough to go back in time together."both Timebreaker said."And get our watch!"

"I thought we were chasing them!"Chat said.

(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)

"Hyaaahhh!"

"Hey, you two! Need a hand?"

" Thanks!"

"They're insane on their rollerblades." And unstoppable on the ground!"."So, what if they were not on the ground?"both flo's said .

" Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!"chat swooned.

"You are a moron stop flirting"flo smacked him upside the head.

The other flo kicked him in the shins."get serious for a minute."

"Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!""I'm down." Timebreakers said.

(The Timebreakers skate away)

" They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?"lady asked.

"While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time."chat said.

(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?""Of course!"

"Cataclysm! "

(Chat uses his Cataclysm to break the wall)

"Huh?"

(They skate back, and see Ladybug and Tigerlily)

" Let's freeze them on their way past!"

(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)

" We're going too fast! We can't stop!"

(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)

"Now!"

(The two Ladybugs with Tigerlillies use their Yo-yos and whips to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)

(they break the skates) "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

(Everything turns back to normal.)

"Pound it! "The trio said.

(The two Ladybugs along with tigerlillies become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)

"Here. I think this is yours? "Florence gives Alix the watch.

"Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad."Alix said.

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know."flo tried to give her a serious look but you can't see it with the one-way glass."flo said.

"You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Tigerlily."Alix thanked her.

"I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around."Chat complained.

"Oh and what am i your wingman " flo asked being sarcastic.

"But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. "Lady said.(Swings away)

"Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time."Chat said.

"I'm sure she will kitten and I'm just the wingman for you that's good to know , till next time"flo said with anger in her tone.

"Wait madame ,Tigerlily!"

She left to hide and transformed back and run back where everyone was at .

"Hey guys-" flo ran towards them then she stepped on the bottom of her dress and fell face-first on the floor.

"Florence are you ok ?"Adrien asked as a kneel down reaching his hand towards her.

"I'm fine"Florence said taking his hand and he lifted her up a little.

"I think you make a cute cheerleader, you have the right attitude and spirit"Adrien said giving her a smile.

"Um ,thank you has anyone seen Marinette?"flo looked around but didn't see her anywhere.

/later\

"So how was the race go?"Alex asked passing flo a spoon for the ice cream they were sharing.

"Um it went well but i didn't get to tell my friend what i wanted to tell her "flo said stuffing ice cream in her mouth.

"It will be ok Florence I'm sure "alex patted her haed.

"Thanks dad i need to get the feeling out of my cheast."

/in her bedroom\

Flo laid on her bed awake feeling gulltiy she had the hair ribbons on her wrists tipu laid on the side of her pillow.

"You are still worried about Marinette are you ?Tipu asked not moving from his spot.

"Yes does it make me a bad friend to like one of the same boy's she likes ?"

"It doesn't flo you're new at these feelings and i think the bonds you maked theses last couple of months are stronger then anything"Tipu said rubbing his cheek against her shoulder.

Flo smiled and closed her eyes

"Good night Tipu"


	7. Chapter 7

_ Copycat_

(Sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's and if you want to see art for some parts of this story and I made her weapon a ribbon whip, also took some lines from Rwby Volume 4 I do not own any of it. here's my deviantART Yukio-Yui-Chan and my YouTube channel Anim-Nee-Chan for videos of random fandom's)

"Looks like dad stayed up all night getting his photos"flo said as pulled a a blanket to give it to her dad as he was sleeping on the sofa.

"Looks like we go see the statuses"flo smiles.

"Let's go flo"

"Tipu stripes on fur!"

/After arriving at the park a dramatic entrance\

"Excuse me, Chat Noir,Tigerlily , but Ladybug's not here."Theo asked.

"Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know."Chat said with a smile.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon no need to worry "flo said moving her bangs a little.

"It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone..."Théo said smiling.

Chat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice ,while flo smiled at Théo with an unseen spark in her eyes.

"I hope lady shows up"flo said twirling her hair.

"Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster."Mayor Bourgeois said.

"Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it..."Théo told him.

-after awhile-

" It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug,Cat Noir and Tigerlily!"Mayor Bourgeois said.

(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)

"They look wonderful you did well Théo I'm sure lady would have love to see it "flo said hoping .

"These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though- I'm actually taller than Ladybug and Madam looks perfect." Chat said with a devilish grin.

" Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love."Théo said.

"Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?"Chat lied though his teeth.

"Chat ...stop"Flo glared at him.

"Really?"Théo asked.

"Yeah, we're like this."Chat Noir said crosses his fingers.

"Chat stop it "flo said smack him upside the head.

"Ow..."chat rubbed his head.

Théo walks away angrily"What does Ladybug see in him?"

Flo's eyes fellowed him and felt a little bad for him, but she didn't know what to say.

"Poor Théo"

...Later...

"Flo the worst action to take is taking no action but you don't have to feel so guilty chat noir is the one who provokes people the wrong way just like your classmate Chloe except she's more mean"Tipu said rubbing his face in her hair.

Flo looked at him as she put cut potatoes into the a Boiling Pot.

"Thanks but i feel bad for him and I've been feeling tense lately"flo turned around to clean off the counter of the potato skin she peeled off." Like I've been feeling something wrong then it feels, but then I don't know how to describe it"

"Hm.. you know I saw something like this in some of my holders from the past you're connected more spiritually to the world around you it's not a guarantee but you can probably perform Magic if you set your mind to it"Tipu flew around flo's head" some humans without a miraculous can do it but it's very rare"

Flo look at him with an uneasy look when she was about to answer him, she was interrupted when something on the radio.

"And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir."

"Théo must have gotten really angry"Tipu said turning to flo with determination in his eyes" that's our cue to leave"

"Tipu stripes-"

"Flo is that food I smell making? ". Florence stopped herself from transforming while Tipu hide inside the hoodie she was wearing and turned around to see her dad." I'm sorry I've been sleeping half the day works been on my butt lately" Alexander said with a grin fixing his mess hair.

"It's fine dad I know you're tired"flo gave him a smile"I'm making steamed vegetables with mashed potatoes and meatballs."

"Oh flo you are an Angel I'm sorry that I'm not the best cook ever and that you have to do all this "Alex hugged her " you are the best my little flower.

"Thank you dad "

"I'll handle the food ,you can going buy something a little exta for dessert"Alexander said handing are some Eros.

"Ok see you in awhile"flo was out the door in a matter of seconds as she walked out of the apartment and down the street she noticed Marinette and called out to her.

"hi Marinette "flo said.

"Hi flo sorry I'll have to see you later, because i have to be somewhere" Marinette said looking jumpy.

"Wait Marinette i ...i...i... I'll see you tomorrow at school" Flo stuttered before getting some words out.

"Ok bye flo"

'why can't i just tell her'flo thought to myself.

"Let's hurry flo ,Lady and Chat need you"Tipu said .

"Tipu stripes on fur!"

... on a rooftop...

" okay Flo just to listen ,you have intense hearing" Flo closed her eyes trying to focus where her partners are at.

After a while he just heard other people talking and cars then she heard.

" I'm the real chat noir!"

'found them'

...

(flo come in through the roof window)

"Sorry I'm late it took me awhile to find you guys"flo apologize feeling puzzled.

"Excellent job, my lady and good to see you madam."chat said.

"Where's his akuma?"lady asked.

"The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy."Chat told them.

"Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me."Copycat said.

(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in,flo waited for a few minutes then wrapped her ribbon whip around copycats wrist and started spinning him before tossing him on the other side of the room)

"Nice one madam !"chat

"Thank you"flo said.

" He's pretty good."lady said.

"Don't need to rub it in!"chat said.

"I told you I was better than him."copycat said.

(Ladybug takes Chat Noir's staff)

But I'm better than both of you! "Lady told him.

(gives the staff to Chat Noir)

(The two Cats keep fighting, and flo grabs Chat Noir's arm)

" Hey, it's me!"Chat said.

"He's lying! I'm the real one!"copycat said.

"Both of you shut up"flo said granting her teeth out of frustration.

"Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads you have left?"lady asked.

(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad.)

"Chat Noir, scratch attack!"lady told him.

"Gladly. I love a good cat fight."chat said.

"Oh brother"flo said rolling her eyes.

(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)

"Time to go akuma fishing!"

(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Flo jumps up and grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her ribbion whip) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly."flo said "

"Miraculous ladybug!"lady yelled tossing her lucky charm in the air.

(Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)

" Nice catch!"lady said.

"Well done chat"flo said.

"I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one."Chat asked.

"Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer."lady said.

(Chat Noir's ring beeps)

"Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed." flo hared what chat said under his breath, as he leaves" That makes two of us."

' I'm mad at him for lying to someone because he got jealous but I can't stay mad forever'flo thought with the sign.

"Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?Tigerlily?"Théo asked.

Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo."

"Can you autograph it for me?"

" Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence."lady said.

"Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay."Théo said.

"Huh?"

(With that lady left)

"I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else I can't promise anything but just be yourself can you find a girl who loves you for you"flo told Théo before leaving.

"Thank you Tigerlily"Théo said.

/at night in flo's bedroom\

" why can't I just tell her that i also like Adrien without feeling guilty "Flo said as she pushed your face into her pillow.

" that's not something you should feel guilty about, you just need to be honest"Tipu said stroking her hair a little bit with his tail.

"I need to tell her i can't keep lying it makes me feel like I'm going to suffocate" flo eyes are beginning to tear up

/the next day at school\

" so you took Adrien's phone to erase a message?"

Florence looked at Marinette with confusion after she told her what happened yesterday.

"Yes"Marinette blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Pharaoh+flashback 2_

(Sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's and if you want to see art for some parts of this story and I made her weapon a ribbon whip, my deviantART Yukio-Yui-Chan)

"I'm going to see the museum the day with Alya and Marinette."flo said adjusting her ponytail.

"Have fun at the museum with your friends"Alex said while he adjust his camera.

"I will bye dad see you later"flo said

Alexander turned around to look at a photo of Bridget thinking of the past.

~flashback~

Weddings were a celebration of joy and happiness where two people vow to spend the rest of their lives together.

Alex look at his his bride, her bright green eyes shine better than ever her white dress with a little bit of silver ,her hair was in two braids.

" I Now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Alex put a hand on her cheek bending down a bit to reach her level and brushed his lips against hers.

* 7 months later*

"I'm pregnant Alex your going to be a daddy "Bridget said through the phone putting a hand over her stomach.

"Um could you repeat that again"Alex asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I said your going to be a daddy"

...two weeks later...

"If it's a boy Felix and if it's a girl Florence" Bridget said as she painted the walls in an empty room yellow.

"If anything I hope they take after you more then they'll take after me"Alex said as he opened another can of paint.

"Oh stop being negative I'm sure whoever the baby takes after they'll be great ,besides if you want them to take after me ,I don't want them to have my crazy hair" Bridget looking a little subconscious about her hair.

" you need to stop being negative I love your hair color"Alex said taking a few strands of her hair and kissing it.

...February 24...

"Florence Renee Petit our little baby ,our little girl ,sorry you got my crazy hair."Bridget said crying tears of happiness.

"Don't listen to your mom you both have lovely hair "Alex said sitting beside his two girl's.

The baby opened her eyes how to reveal two beautiful eyes ,one a light brown(like Alexander's) the other a shining green.(like Bridget)

~flashback end~

...at the Museum...

"Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!"Alya said.

" this is why you called me for?"flo asked.

" You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?"Marinette said.

"Yep,Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-"Alya said.

"Forty! Not count you... or me and flo."Marinette said.

"Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class."Alya said.

" Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff."Marinette said.

"You know you could have asked me I would have let you borrow my book"flo told Marinette.

"Hmm... Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class."Alya said"and Florence is out because she's just too cute no offense flo but you seem too skittish to be ladybug"

"None taken "flo said.

(Jalil Kubdel runs between the girl's carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)

"It's not broken!"Jalil said.

"Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking."Alya told him looking annoyed.

" I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!"Jalil said.

"Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?"Alya asked.

... arriving at the exhibit...

"Come on, tell me what it is already!"Alya said.

"No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then"Marinette said.

"Maybe it will be a surprise to remember" flo said moving her hair.

" I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess along with her servant and the strongest Warrior to ever live whose they named Tiger. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess."Jalil explained.

"Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?"Mr. Kubdel said.

"Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!"Jalil said.

"He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!"Marinette said.

" i kind of agree"flo said giggling.

"You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong."Alya told them.

...After awhile...

"I can't find anything"flo said rubbing her eyes.

"This thing's making my eyes hurt."Alya said.

(Alya starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)

"Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?"Marinette said.

"Oh no"flo said.

" Tut, give me time!"Pharaoh said.

(His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles Florence , Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)

"Get out of here, faster!"Pharaoh said.

(The bubbles fly out of the room.)

'i need to transform'

Flo try to crawl away ,but then stopped to see pharaoh was looking down on her and grabbed her face.

"Your eyes and red hair ,you were my princesses servant, now you are my warrior."Pharaoh said.

Pharaohs magic surrounded flo then everything went black.

"Florence!"

Alya and Marinette yelled as they watched as their friend glow and her body changed as the light faded away to reavel a tiger with bright red fur with one eye green and one eye light brown.

"Now you'll be my loyal warrior tiger if my enemies dare interrupted the ceremony to get my princess back you will destroy them"

...in flo's mind...

"Huh what happened"

Flo open her eyes to see she was in a black void.

"Marinette!Alya!"

Flo continue to look around to see if anyone was around.

"Tipu where are we ?"

She looked inside her hoodie pocket to see if Tipu was still there but he wasn't there.

"Tipu? Tipu? Tipu?!"

"What's going on?"

...in the real world...

"Tiger get ridd of ladybug,now before she ruins the ceremony !"

Pharaohs magic surrounded flo onece angin surrounded changing her body onece more .

Red hair in it's high ponytail with her black ribbons still in place her outfit exsped her legs and stomach bangese covered her eyes.

"Attack Tiger"

Twin swords appeared and she attack ladybug aiming for her side, no one can catch how fast she was moving except for chat who easily blocked her attack with his staff.

"Sorry flower but i won't let you hurt my lady"chat said .

...in Flo's mind...

"What do i do?! what do i do?!"

Without noticing an orange glow stared to surround her.

"I need to get out"

The glow stared to flicker

"Lady and Chat need me we are a team"

...back in the real word...

(Ladybug punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.)

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

(She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil and Florence turn back into her normal self)

"What happened?"Jalil asked.

" why do I feel so exposed?"flo asked feeling a little light headed.

"Need help getting up flower?"flo looked up to chat noir holding his hand out to her.

"Thank you"flo took his hand.

"By the way you look cute in your dresses and long outfits then short outfits Flower"Chat said.

"Huh?what do you mean?"flo asked.

"Nevermind forget I said anything about short outfits ,But you look cute that's all"chat told her.

(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)

"Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?"Alya asked.

"Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! "Lady said and swings away.

"Don't you wanna know how old I am?"Chat asked.

Flo rolled her eyes and fixed her ribbons.

"In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself."Alya said.

(Chat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)

...back at the exhibit...

Flo caught up to where she left Alya and Marinette.

"Where have you been?"Alya asked.

"You won't believe this! I got mummified!"Marinette said.

" Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!"Alya said.

" What?! You were almost... sacrificed?"Marinette asked.

"Can you two fill me in with what happened i don't remember anything but Pharaoh grabbing my face"flo asked.

"You were turned into a warrior who can turn into a tiger and you we're also wearing an outfit that was a little bit... reviewing and you fought ladybug."Marinette told flo.

"Yup i got a picture's see"Alya said showing the picture on her phone.

Flo felt her cheeks heat up an embarrassment when she saw the outfit .

" this is so embarrassing"Flo said covering her eyes with her hands.

"If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!"Alya told Marinette.

" Hey! What are friends for?""

(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)

" I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?"Alya asked.

"I have no idea"flo said still feeling embarrassed.

" Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!"Marinette said.

"You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! "Alya said.

...at night at flo's bedroom...

"So I couldn't transform because my mind was black along with my spiritual connection?"flo asked.

"Yes, think of it like mind control I haven't seen anything like this in Century"Tipu said laying on top of Florence's head.

"You don't look that old Tipu"flo said.

" I've been around for a long time I keep an eye on all the Tigerlillies"Tipu said.

"I probably don't not as strong as much as the others ones did do i?"Florence asked.

" you are more connected to the spiritual side of the world, then all of them were that's what makes you strong"Tipu said.

Florence laid her head back down in the pillow smile before drifting off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lady Wifi+ a new villain appears-

(Sorry for poor writing i own nothing but Florence Petit and other oc's and if you want to see art for some parts of this story and I made her weapon a ribbon whip, my deviantART Yukio-Yui-Chan)

... in an isolated area in Japan...

"I feel it...the jewels...it seems three new Heroes have been chosen and the moth found a master,but this master doesn't fight for good they're trying to get their hands on intimate power."a a girl wearing a mask said as a demon beside her was being tortured.

"Are you planning going where they are at"asked a voice in her head.

"Of course it's been so long since I tormented something that's related to a human and this villain must be so amateur"

With that she jumped from tree to tree took out about a little marble and looked into it and saw the place where they were.

"So they are in Paris ,so I'm going to Paris how fun"

...in paris...

Another day of saving people and trying to get school work done flo decided to take a nice long break.

"I'm so tried from all this fighting"flo said pouring a cup of orange juice .

"Well we just have to keep on our toes"Tipu said sitting on the table.

*beep beep*

Flo looked at her phone to see a text from Alya.

*Alya: Chloe is ladybug and I can prove it meet me by the lockers tomorrow.*

"This is not good"flo said .

...next day near the lockers...

"Alya this isn't a good idea -"flo told alya.

"I know I'm right flo just trust me"Alya said."just stay here and watch"

"Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?"Chloe snapped at nino.

"Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is."nino tried to distract her.

"Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep." Chloe asked.

(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)

"Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!"Sabrina told her.

"Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!"Alya said.

(Kim steals Alya's phone.)

"Hey! Give it back!"

Chloé looks at the photo

"Who's the little liar now?"

"Oh no " flo held her hands to her chest.

...in the hallway near the girl's restroom...

"I can't believe she got suspended I feel so guilty"flo said with her knees curled up near her chest.

All of a sudden a screen appears

"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

"Uh...yes,it is."Mr. Damocles answered.

"So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!"lady wifi asked.

"Yes, I was."

"Oh Alya..."Flo started to shake .

"You can help her by capturing the Akuma"Tipu said.

"Tipu stripes on fur!"

" For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! Stay connected! "Lady Wifi announced before disappearing.

"Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!"Miss Bustier told everyone.

...outside the school...

" how pathetic of course he would use negative emotions ,children these days are so mean to each other"a girl with red eyes the top of her head dyed a brown/ red coloer and the rest pink.

She watch the students run out of the school in a panic,no one seem to notice her.

" perfect now you can follow the Magic power that's radiating off the jewels"the voice said.

"Let's go"

...up on a rooftop...

"What? This can't be!"chat looked panicked.

" what's the matter cat got your tongue"flo said landing next to chat.

"Who's being a sneaky kitty now?"Lady asked.

"Oh, Ladybug ,Tigerlily. But-"

"Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug."

"Yeah ,she's so cruel to other people"flo said.

" Yeah, of course not."chat replied.

" And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?"lady said.

"A cosplayer"flo said.

"Right by the way Madam your hair looks beautiful "

Chat turned to flo unaware that she was blushed.

They left unaware that a mask figure was watching them sitting on top of the building next to them.

... after busting the door...

"Who are you?"lady wifi asked looking at ladybug.

"Uhhh..."chat and flo gave her the same expression.

Lady Wifi turned to look at Chloé

" But I thought you were Ladybug!"

"Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts."Chat said grinning.

"You'll be sorry." Lady WiFi grit her teeth.

(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)

"Alya?"lady asked.

" Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!"

" Follow me!"ladybug said.

"So what's the plan?"chat asked.

"We need to attack her with something"flo said felling a little behind.

"She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!" lady stated.

"No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!"chat said.

"Stopping her power... it's probably going to be harder than it looks." Flo said.

"We've gotta go lower!"ladybug said

"I've got you now, Ladybug!"said lady wifi.

"Get ready!"ladybug told her partner's.

"Alright"flo agreed.

Cat Noir: "So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?"

Ladybug looked shocked, then recovers before saying.

"Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now ? She's gone back into the hotel!"

"I wonder what her plan is?"flo thought to herself.

(they look up to see a pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)

" She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life."chat said.

"Focus this is not the time!"flo said smacking his shoulder.

"Doubt it. It's locked!"

(They reach the top door.)

"She's left this one open."chat said

"Not a good sign"flo said feeling uneasy.

" Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!"lady said

(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)

" Ahhh... So much for the ambush."Chat said.

" Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?"ladybug said.

(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)

"How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!"chat asked

(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)

" Ha! You can't get me!"lady wifi said.

"Yes I can. "Ladybug said.

(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)

"No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!"chat said.

"Let's go Chat"flo said.

... after busting through the kitchen door blocking lady WiFi attacks...

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!"chat said.

"Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug."lady wifi said.

"I am not his love bug!"lady said.

"We'll come back to that later."chat said.

"Stop flirting" flo smacked his arm.

(Lady Wifi attacks chat, knocking him into the freezer. Flo attack her by wrapping her ribbon around her and making her fall but then a pink Icon appeared freezing her feet and knocks her over into a pantry )

"There try fighting back now" flo heard lady wifi snickered through the door.

She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge it was locked.

"Lady can you hear me! I'm going to break the door down"

With that flo took a few step's back.

"Cataclysm!"

She touched the door and watch it crumble.

(Bou door opens, flo walk out of the pantry and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)

"You okay, Chat Noir? Tigerlily?"ladybug asked.

(Ladybugs and flo's miraculous beeps)

"You used your Lucky Charm and Cataclysm...there's not much time left."Chat said.

"Exactly!"the trio heard lady wifi.

"Open the kitchen door!"chat said.

"We can't, microwave's busted. (whispers to Chat Noir and Florence) Here's what to do, listen to me..."ladybug said.

"Got it."chat agreed.

"Alright"flo said.

(Chat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen then they both get in the service elevator)

"I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna."chat said.

"We'll try to hurry"flo told lady.

"Good luck!"ladybug said.

(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Chat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel and sees the wi-fi antenna)

"Here you are! Cataclysm!"chat said.

"Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!"lady wifi said

(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Chat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. Florence onece anagin wrapped her ribbon around lady wifi and knocked her over then she sees Chat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)

" Nooooo!"lady wifi yelled and flo tackled her.

(Chat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi was still on the ground. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)

"Lost the signal!"lady wifi said.

"Gimme that phone!"chat said.

"Give it up!"flo yelled.

(Chat Noir and flo try to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Chat Noir and flo finds themself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her ,breaks the phone, releasing its akuma)

" No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"ladybug said.

(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)

"What?"Alya asked

"Pound it!"

" Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Even cute Tigerlily !Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!"Alay squealed.

But before she can ask questions the trio left back inside the was about to enter a room, but Chat Noir stops her.

"Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor."chat said.

"So we're back with me being your wingman "Flo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us."lady said.

"My my they are still going with that rule that you must not know who you are and you have to work in a team together please how idiotic"

All three Heroes turn around to see a girl with orange top of her head and the rest of her hair black in a ponytail wearing a blue kimono and a mask.

"Who are you"chat asked.

" i am Yume no sasayaki also known in the English tongue as Dream Whisper, A new player who's here to watch... let's just say I'm not good either, I am everywhere and nowhere" she said before turning to smoke and Vanishing.

With that flo ran into one of the rooms before transforming back.

"That was too close"flo said with a sigh"Dream Whisper who is she?"

"She is a person who has been cursed for three thousand years, whatever you do don't look into her eyes if you do she'll make you see things you do not wish to see and feel pain over and over again until you lose yourself she doesn't take things seriously but she is dangerous"Tipu warned her.

"I'll be careful no need to worry"flo said holding tipu in her hands."Let's go home"

Unaware a little ball of magic went into flo body and few rooftops behind them was Dream Whisperer.

" what a sweet girl I wonder what her dreams will be like"

...at home late that night...

Flo was fast asleep so she didn't hear the conversation in the other room.

"For Christmas and new years you can't be serious !" Alexander said as he was on the phone with his boss"

" sorry but you're the only one that's available"

"But i have my daughter to think about there "alex said as he looked towards Florence's room.


End file.
